A Defiant Prince
by QueenAnneTudor
Summary: Prince Henry is the eldest child of King Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon, and unfortunately he takes after his father in more ways then one. What happens when he marries a woman in secret?


A/N : For the plot of the story, Anne is born in 1509.

May, 15 1526

Anne Boleyn was walking down the hall, trailing her sister, as one of her many ladies. Lady Mary Boleyn, Marquis of Pembroke, the King's most beloved mistress and mother his bastard children. Mary had been the King's only mistress since her return from France, and with a year gave birth to a son. Anne could hear the whispers, and knew the names her sister was called. And even the looks of disgust aimed at her and the other ladies in her sister's household.  
"Your Majesty." Anne looked up as they rounded the corner passing by Queen Katherine, her ladies glaring. Katherine was civil to her rival for the King's love, but she never would show it in public. Anne watched as the Queen walked by, her head held high in spite of her being humilated so often by the King. Henry loved Mary, it was evident to all who saw the couple. But Katherine, was his queen, the mother to his sons and daughter.

Anne was only seventeen, but she had been at court since she was twelve in her sister's household. She had witnessed her sister give birth already twice, not to mention having to be in the other room countless nights of the King visiting Mary. She could understand how every woman at court fell for the King, he was handsome, tall and extremely athletic. Anne asked to be excused for her sister's chambers, to go on one of her long walks in the garden. She liked to have quiet to collect her thoughts. But her peaceful walk was interuppted as she was pushed up against a tree, her mouth captured by a very passionate kiss. She melted, as her lips parted and began to kiss the young man back. She was breathless as they parted.  
"Harry, we will be caught." She protested. He responded with another kiss.  
"Anne, I need you." She looked up at him before pulling away. "Harry, my sister is the great whore. I will be no man's mistress. I love you, but you know we will never be alllowed to wed. Your mother would never allow it." Harry grabbed her pulling her back to him, kissing her neck his hands running up and down her back. "Marry me, my love." Anne moaned as he continued to shower her in kisses. She could feel herself giving into his attention, she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him. "Harry... I." She gave in kissing him. "Yes I will marry you." Harry kissed her again before turning to leave. "Meet me in the gardens at midnight." Anne looked at him curiously. She knew it would be a difficult task but she would sneak out that night from her sister's chambers. Making her way to the gardens she began to feel more petrified at what she was doing. "Harry..." Anne called out as she wasn't seeing him, did he get caught sneaking out of the castle. Were they going to suffer for their folly. She was getting scared, but turned around to see Harry behind her. "I love you, Anne." He kissed her softly, before leading her to the the carriage he arranged to take them from the castle. When the carriage stopped they were at a small chapel in the woods, it was lit up by candles. Anne was in awe at the beauty before her, she gasped when she saw her brother and Edward Brandon standing in the small church.

"You look beautiful Anne." George took his sister's hand, whispering in her ear. "Are you sure this is wise, sister?".  
"I love him, George. And I fear that father would try and use me like Mary. I must take this risk to secure my happiness and freedom." George nodded. He worried about Anne, but he could not bare to be the ruination of his baby sister's happiness. With the marriage complete, Harry led Anne to the small cottage behind the chapel. They would consummate the marriage in the eyes of God. They were husband and wife, but they both knew they would have to wait to announce this to the world. Many would try and tear them apart. George covered her when Mary questioned her absence the next morning. She would not see her husband for a few more days, they would steal moments when they could. But the court was moving soon, and Harry would be returning to Ludlow.  
"Lady Anne, you are summoned by King Henry." Anne rose slowly, Mary glaring at her. "Anne.." Mary questioned, believing that her younger sister was being ordered to her lover's bed. "Mary, I am so sorry." Anne said softly, she could see in her sister's eyes that she was angry.

Anne dropped to a deep curtesy, it was a little more difficult than it had been even a month ago. She was looked up seeing Prince Henry standing next to his father, the King of England.  
"Rise, Lady Anne. I can not have you injuring my grandchild."  
"Your Majesty, I..." Henry took Anne's hands in his. "It seems Boleyn girls are well versed in capturing the hearts of Tudor men." He said with a smile. His love for Mary, seemed to soften the King. Anne turned to Harry, her eyes pleading.  
"Anne, my love, I was to return to Ludlow and I can not bare to be away from my wife. My wife carrying my child, the future heir to the throne."  
"Lady Anne, you will travel with my son to Ludlow. Your wedding will remain secreted until you are safely secure in Wales." Anne's confused expression was not lost on the King and Prince.  
"My mother hates your sister. She is civil to her in public, but there has been many occassions she rails against her in her own chambers. She will try to destroy our marriage, and I fear what she would do knowing you are carrying my child." Harry held Anne, stroking her hair. She pushed her head into his chest, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Anne asked what would be the explanation for her to join the Prince of Wales' household. "Princess Mary will join Henry in Ludlow, Katherine has been coddling our daughter too much." Henry also ordered Mary Boleyn to return to Hever shortly after Anne and Harry left. He wanted to remove all the players that Katherine would rage against.

It had been three months since they arrived, Anne was now heavy with child and forced into her confinement. Per the King's orders and under the threat of death, Harry and Anne's marriage was to be kept secret. The ten year old Mary, adored Anne and wanted to spend as much time as she could with her new sister-in-law. She had heard the rumors at court when her mother thought she was shielded. She knew Anne's sister was her father's mistress and that her mother had a deep seeded hatred for the Boleyn family. Mary was young, she wasn't stupid. Her younger brother was only seven and barely left Hatfield.  
"Mary, sweetheart, the baby is coming. Go tell Harry." Anne asked, she didn't want the young girl to witness the birth. She herself still could remember the traumatizing effect of her sister's screams. Anne was in labor for over ten hours, before Harry heard his child cry. When Harry was allowed into the room, Anne was propped up in the bed surrounded by pillows. She was cradling her child, her sweet baby.  
"We have a daughter my love." Harry looked at her, she had her mother's dark hair. Her eyes wide open staring at her dad. "Hello my darling, Elizabeth. Anne, I hope you do not mind, but I would love to name her for my grandmother." Anne was just happy to see Harry was geniunely in love with his daughter. But she now knew the letter would be written to the King, and Queen Katherine would learn of her son's marriage.

Months had passed, Ludlow was full of happiness. Mary had taken to her tutors well, and was growing even closer to Anne. She adored her neice, and would often be found in the nursery.  
Her peace was shattered when she heard screaming from down the hall.  
"I see you are just as much as a whore as your sister. Spreading your legs for the crown Prince to beget a child, a royal child." Katherine had Anne backed up against the wall when Mary had run into the room. "Stop it mother." Mary ran to Anne, taking her hand in hers. Anne looked down at her smiling softly. "Mary, come here." She ordered her daughter, and Mary shook her head. "I am your mother, your Queen, and you will not disobey me." She began to move towards Mary to pull her from Anne, when Mary began to cry. Anne pulled her to her, holding her tightly. Her resolve strengthened as she protected Mary. Katherine wrestled Mary from Anne, and was about to strike Anne herself shen she heard a very angry voice from behind her. "You will not lay one hand on my wife." Harry had moved block Katherine from Anne.  
"She is not your wife, just another Boleyn whore." By now Mary was crying uncontrollably, her mother holding her by the arm tightly. "Let go of my sister." Katherine reluctantly let Mary go, she ran from the room down the hall back to the nursery.  
"You call my wife, a whore, but she was a true virgin when we wed. Like Arthur before me, the sheets of our wedding bed were kept as proof of my wife's purity." Katherine looked shocked as Harry glared at her. "I was a true maid when I married your father." Harry laughed. "Then why were the bed sheets of your wedding bed found safely hidden in the secret passages from my chambers?" Harry had discovered them shortly after he had returned with Anne, a locked chest with blood stained sheets. Katherine looked at her son in disbelief, he had just accused her of lying about her virtue. "I love Anne, she is my wife and future Queen. She is the mother of my beautiful precious daughter. Go back to London, mother. Enjoy your days as Queen, for when I am King and Anne is my Queen, I will remember this day. You may have no love for Mary Boleyn, but Anne is not her sister." Harry left the room, shielding Anne from Katherine's reach. He ordered Katherine to be given chambers for the night and she would be removed to return to London in the morning.  
"Harry, is it true that Queen Katherine lied about her virtue?" Anne looked up at Harry from her position curled up next to him. "I believe she did lie. Her reaction to me telling her about the phantom sheets revealed she had been caught in her lie. I have sent a messenger to London about how mother treated you, and my own beloved sister. She will have to deal with father about her actions. I fear for your sister's wellbeing as well. Father broke off the affair shortly after we wed, but she is still the mother to my half brother and sister." Anne responded by snuggling closer to Harry. Poor Mary, Anne thought. She knew how much she loved the King, even if she would have only been his mistress. But this would be for the best, but she did wonder how her father and uncle would react to her being the future Queen. They reveled in Mary the King's mistress, how much favor would they want now. "Harry, when I am Queen, promise me you will not show too much favor on my family." He looked at her confused. "They enjoyed too much the power my sister's humilation gained them, I can only imagine how much they will expect with our marriage." Harry knew she wasn't including George in her concern, as he was his best friend and had kept their marriage a secret for so long. He wasn't even sure if Boleyn and Howard knew that George was a witness to the marriage of the prince. The next morning Harry watched as his mother left Ludlow, back to his father. His father who he hoped would receive his letter before Katherine returned.

October 1531

Anne looked over at Mary as they journeyed back to London, it had been so long since they departed for Ludlow. King Henry was had ordered his son to return to court, some speculated that the King was ill. Other rumors questioned the marriage of King and Queen, as Katherine had been scolded for her behavior toward the Princess Consort and her own daughter. Henry didn't speak to her for almost a year afterwards, sending her away from court, bringing Mary Boleyn back to his bed.  
"Anne, my love, we are almost to Hampton Court." Harry looked over at his wife, the mother of his children. Mary grabbed Anne's hand tightly.  
"Do not fear, little one, I will stay with by your side." Mary had confided to Anne that she didn't want to see her mother. She believed her mother didn't love her as she never even tried to garner her daughter's forgiveness.  
Katherine sat next to Henry, awaiting their son's arrival. Mary Boleyn kept to her chambers with her children. When Katherine had returned to court she was different, less outspoken. Some thought her spirit had been broken. But there were some that still saw the rage buried deep in their Queen, and feared her making a public spectacle this day.  
"His Royal Highness, Prince Harry and her grace, the Princess Consort, Princess Anne." The herald announced to cheers from the people. Anne was beautifully dressed in green in gold, Mary was in a matching dress. "The Royal Highnessess, Princess Mary and the Princess Elizabeth." The crowd was desperate to see the little princess, four years old, and looking more like her mother every day.  
"Lord George Boleyn, and his Royal Highness, Prince George." George was only a year old, named for his uncle part of Harry's passive aggressive jab at his mother. Katherine looked at the Boleyn siblings with thinly veiled disgust. "Your Majesties" Anne curtsied, and Harry bowed. Henry got up lifting his daughter-in-law up and pulling her into an embrace. "Hello, Sweet Anne." Henry held his grandson as he knelt down to talk to Elizabeth. He was amazed at how intelligent the young girl was, it was then he looked up and noticed Mary. "This can not be my Pearl."  
"Papa." She cried out as she ran to him. Katherine had not moved from her dais, watching as her husband fawn over the little Boleyn brats. The children were taken to the nursery prepared for them, as they were too young for the feast and celebrations. Mary Boleyn had come out of her chambers to see her sister and brother, they siblings chatted throughout the celebreations. Harry was never too far from Anne, every once in a while stealing a glance towards his mother. Princess Mary had been sent to bed hours ago, choosing to stay in Anne's chambers.  
"Your Majesty, I..." Anne began trying to be civil to the Queen. Katherne turned and walked away, not acknowledging the young girl desperate for her approval.  
"Katherine." Henry bellowed, as the hall went silent. "Our beloved Princess Consort is not to be ignored for your immature tantrums." Harry looked up from his seat next to George and Mary Boleyn. Charles placed his hand on his wife's arm, signaling her to not move.  
"Mary, darling, this is between the King and Queen."  
"Charles..." She began to warn him to let go of her arm, but was interuppted by Harry. "Aunt Mary, please do not involve yousrself. Henry ushered his family from the celebrations, secluded from prying eyes and ears.  
"Katherine, Harry chose to marry without permission, we can not change the past. If little Elizabeth was not already conceived there may have been options, but I did not want my grandchild a bastard.  
"I will never accept her as Queen, or her children as heirs to the throne." Mary and Charles Brandon began to regret being pulled into the fight without even ever speaking of the marriage.  
"Mother, I love Anne. I do not appreciate you implying she manipulated me into marriage. I was the one who begged her to take me as her husband. If you bothered to get to know my wife, you would see the goodness in her." Katherine scoffed. "It is clear to me, you only care for those you can control. Your abuse of my own precious sister showed me how you love your children." Mary Brandon gasped. Before anyone could stop her, Mary stormed up to Katherine.  
"You dared lay a hand on my sweet niece. What could she have possible done to make you strike your own blood."  
"She dared to like my wife." Harry added. "She came to Ludlow, verbally attacked Anne, and put a mighty bruise on Mary's arm."  
"Please I did not wish for all of this turmoil. I am sorry I fell in love with Harry." Anne's eyes pleading, hopeful Katherine could see the love she bore the prince.  
"Your sister whored herself to a King, and you chose a future King. You are not worthy of being a Queen of England." Anne begain crying, before crying out in pain grasping her stomach. Harry rushed to her side. "Fetch the physician, a midwife. Hurry."  
"If my wife loses this child..." Harry glared at his mother, stopped from staying anything by Anne's whimpers.

Harry looked at Anne lying in the bed, she had fallen asleep about an hour ago. The child was almost lost to a miscarriage. The news of Katherine's actions spread like wildfire throughout London. Some even calling for her to be removed as Queen for how she treated the Princess Mary. Katherine was losing her popularity, but she was too proud to accept that she may have judged Anne too harshly. Henry didn't talk to her for a month, and Harry and Anne had left for Whitehall as soon as Anne was able. There she gave birth to a daughter, they named her Rose.

June 1547

Harry and Anne were crowned King and Queen to the great happiness of London. Katherine watched as her son was declared King. "Mother." Katherine looked over at her younger son, Prince Arthur. "Why do you hide in the shadows?" Katherine sighed. "You know your brother would not approve of my attendence." Arthur just nodded his head, he knew he would be missed soon.  
"Mother." Harry startled her from her shadows.  
"Your Majesty." Katherine greeted, formal and cold. "Mother, you are not welcome here." Harry hadn't spoken to his mother in years, he still blamed her for the almost miscarriage of Rose.  
"You may retire from court, as Anne is now Queen of England. You have never respected her as my wife." Katherine had wondered if he would banish her. Harry had pretty much told her this was her fate after Elizabeth was born. "Henry..." Her eyes pleading, not wanting to be banished.  
"Mother, publically apologize to Anne for all that you have done and I may reconsider." Katherine nodded, she had thought to retire from court life but she could see this was more of a permanent banishment.

Anne was sitting at the high table, her sister Mary sitting next to her. The two chatting about upcoming marriages in the royal family. Katherine took a deep breath, she had suspected Mary Boleyn would be present. But she was completely shocked seeing Thomas and Cecily Fitzroy intermingled with her younger son and his bride to be.  
"Your Majesty." Katherine said softly, before dropping to a curtesy. Anne looked down at the older woman, her eyes sad. Harry stood off to the side talking to George and other close friend.  
"I humbly beseech you to forgive my trangressions of the past. I spoke harshly due to my own sorrow." Anne knew she meant her sister, and if Katherine had ever bothered to know Anne she would realize she herself never liked her sister in the King's bed. Anne took Katherine's hands in hers. "You are forgiven." The reconcilation of mother and her son was not quick, but it did happen. Katherine finally took the time to know her grandchildren after missing so much of their lives. Katherine died five years later, she was buried beside Henry at Westminster. Her last years of her life were full of happiness, something she had lost so many years ago.

Footnoote :  
Mary Tudor (born 1516) married Henri of France becoming the Queen of France.  
Arthur Tudor (born 1519) married Christina of Denmark

Elizabeth Tudor (born 1527) married Philip of Spain, son of Charles V  
George Tudor married (born 1530) Maria of Spain, daughter of Charles V  
Rose Tudor (born 1532) married James Stewart (half-brother of Mary Queen of Scots) - this was a love match  
Owen Tudor (born 1536) married Mary Queen of Scots  
Cecily Tudor (born 1537) married Alfonso II d'Este


End file.
